We, the People
by caillion
Summary: Have you ever noticed that certain houses are overlooked? Some of our less loved characters reflect on this fact. One shot.


_(Disclaimer: I own nothing)_

_The Whispered Point of View_

The hat shouts out all the names with equal volume. After that, though, nothing is met equally. If you are put in Slytherin you are immediately typecast as the revolting villain to be foiled by the courageous Gryffindors. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor enjoy the glow that envelops them. They see each other in the stereotyped way and do not really see us at all.

We are the forgotten. The "Ravenclaws!" and "Hufflepuffs!" Our names are shouted loudly, we are meant to be just as celebrated as the gryffindors and slytherins. But we are not. We find that out as soon as we are placed, the "good" houses make sure of that.

Oh sure, maybe gryffindors don't mean to. But with their subtle 'bravery is the only thing that can save you,' we understand that they feel above us. Look at Hermione Granger. She was smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. But her choice was made, had been made for her. All of her fantastic books, that every Ravenclaw has read, exalted Gryffindor and demonized Slytherin. We, the hufflefpuffs, the ravenclaws are just worth a footnote here and parentheses on page 94.

But, we have qualities that should not, that can not be ignored. When the Sorting Hat spoke of Helga Hufflepuff saying "I'll take the lot and treat them all the same," others believed that to mean that Hufflepuff was the house that took the discards. Nice people, sure, but dull and feeble as well.

Helga had one thing that every Hufflepuff reveres: empathy. It is a great gift to be able to feel and understand what other people feel. It can also be a burden – Hufflepuffs understand Harry Potter's tormented soul; as well as Neville Longbottom's, and they can understand to a degree what Voldermort himself feels. It is power to know what others feel. The power allows you to hurt or aide another person, defending on your preference.

Yes, Hufflepuffs could hurt another person. It is an individual thing, not something that is a characteristic shared by all. Not all Slytherins are evil, not all Hufflepuffs are pure.

As for Ravenclaw – yes, they are smart. Smart in a very extensive sense. They will excel in school, if they are so inclined, but they will also excel on the streets. "Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind," the Sorting Hat sang.

Ravenclaws very rarely need to hear "keep your wits about you." They are levelheaded at the most trying times. They are also able to defend themselves, their magic, their work.

Does that sound trivial to you? It did to me at first. Then I thought, this whole war with Voldermort – indeed, most every war fought – is a conflict of ideology. If you cannot defend what you believe in, can you even believe in it?

And levelheaded! Imagine what the world would be like if we had no people to try and calm us down. Perhaps it is initially unsuccessful, but gradually others begin to hear the voice of Reason, and the song of tolerance, of peace, is spread.

We should be glorified, along with the Slytherins and Gryffindors. But we don't insist; do not thrust ourselves in the spotlight as our co-houses do. Maybe it's for the best. Because, truly, we do not need it. We know that we are the ones, ultimately, that will win the battle.

It's true you only hear of Napoleon, and Grant; of DeGaulle and Churchill; MacArthur and, certainly, of Hitler and Stalin and Mao TseZung. Certainly when our wizarding war is over we will hear of Harry Potter and Voldermort, Dumbledore and most likely other Gryffindors and Slytherins.

However, it was we who put them there. Who raised them to power and allowed them to keep it. It was we who built the weapons and buildings and made the music. Another may have sung the song but we were the ultimate composer.

That fact keeps me going through my day; as I watch the Slytherins and Gryfindors strutting through the halls. They may never realize how much power we possess – but that could be a good thing.

The hat did call out our houses with equal volume; but it is impossible that everyone can be equal. We all have our strengths and weaknesses, which will be called upon. It will take time for people to realize what the "lesser houses" possess; but, in the end we, too, will be triumphed – even if it's through another's victory – for it was we who made the victory possible. – signed: Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Ernie McMillian, Hannah Abbot and the countless others you will only hear mentioned as a side note – if it all…

_i would appreciate feedback and hope you recognize either yourself or another in this anonymous writer. Whatever the case may be please thank this person. In my opinion the world could not be complete without them. Please review! _


End file.
